Un acto dorado
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Aquella bruja dorada habia vuelto a la vida, siendo una frágil mujer, la hora de ser presentada ante los demás había llegado, sus enemigos y amigos la esperaban, y él estaría alli protegiendola. BeatoxBattler one shot


**Título: Un acto dorado**

**Pairing: General ; Beato x Battler**

**Disclaimer: Umineko no me pertenece , si asi fuera ya habría sacado la segunda temporada =B**

Había demasiado silencio, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, la suave brisa que brindaba el aire en Rokkenjima acariciaba las rosas del jardín, pretendía abrazarlas, y eran rodeadas por el brillo dorado de las mariposas doradas que revoloteaban sin ninguna intención de desaparecer, estaban ansiosas por ver a su señora, tras varios meses desaparecida había vuelto, su existencia se había hecho presente denuevo en aquella pequeña isla.

- Beato, vamos mírame - susurró su maestra con un dulce sonrisa cogiendo el mentón de su discípula .

La aludida se encontraba sentada en medio del jardín, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía esta muy lejos de aquel lugar, incluso no se podía ver sus ojos vidriosos, sólo se podía ver sus lágrimas caer lentamente por su rostro, acariciando el rostro de la bruja dorada.

- Debes aparecer denuevo, resurgir entre tus mariposas doradas - cogió su mano levantandola del asiento y haciendola caminar hasta donde se encontraba, aquel pelirrojo, parecía ansioso y desesperado en la lentitud de su compañera, como brujo interminable, había conseguido hacerla volver, no como la sádica y grotesca Beatrice, si no como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que no dejaba de llorar, que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Ya está lista?- dijo sin más.

- No creo que sea buena idea, presentarla ante el enemigo - comentó Virgilia cediendole la mano de la rubia de forma delicada.

- Yo la protegeré si alguna de esas brujas intenta acabar con lo poco que queda de ella - su vista se centró en aquella persona que le había causado tantos problemas, acarició su cabello rubio y sostuvo su mano de forma más fuerte haciendola caminar- Vamos Beato, te esperan.

- Yo.. no quiero, no debo existir- su sollozo se hacía más visible en su rostro apartando la mano y volviendo al lado de su maestra, la que le provocaba la máxima tranquilidad.

El rostro serio de Battler cambió a una ligera sonrisa, ahora la veía demasiado débil como para luchar con ella, o intentar darle una bofetada como aquella vez que había sido tan sádica, esta vez ambos estaban unidos.

- No huyas de mí - con un ligero gesto de su mano hizo visible aquel lazo rojo que ataba las manos de la bruja dorada, del que tiró suavemente- ahora estamos en el mismo bando, Beatrice- pronunció su nombre completo con cierta tranquilidad - Tu y yo acabaremos con las personas que te han hecho esto, tu existencia es mi prioridad, así que no llores.

- Padre- susurró conteniendo sus lágrimas - Gracias - susurró en una sonrisa, dejando caer esas últimas lágrimas traviesas que caían.

- Sólo llámame Battler, y levanta la cabeza por encima de la muerte, como solías hacer - hizo una reverencia ante ella esperando que ella aceptara su mano, a la que acepto.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? No lo sabían con certeza, ella había desaparecido poco después de haber tenido un enfrentamiento con él, su existencia se había debilitado como si aquel dorado intenso se iba apagando como si se tratara de una vela, su llama dejaba de arder de forma lenta, quedando una indefensa vela, que apenas encendía, que no estaba segura de ser hermosa y apasionante vela.

La novedad en Rokkenjima era la aparición de la bruja interminable, todos los que ansiaban verla tanto para un motivo malvado como uno de cariño se encontraban en la mansión principal, todos reunidos mirando las escaleras.

- Nee Bern, ¿Crees que Beato ha vuelto?. - susurró la bruja de la certeza a su compañera, su sonrisa era fría pero divertida.

- La bruja dorada no es tan dificil de matar, Lambdadelta - susurró sin más, mirando a las escaleras ¿ sería cierto que había conseguido volver?

Aquello estaba repleto de aquellas personas que ansiaban verla, las estacas se encontraban junto a Ronove, y Virgilia que aparecía junto a él con varios cabezas de cabra, Bernkastel se encontraba al lado de Lambda, con una taza en sus manos. Eva- Beatrice sonreía reunida junto a las siestas, y cercas de ellas, estaba Gaap con los brazos cruzados, junto a Ange en una esquina queriendo odiar aquella situación.

_Sólo un poco más para hacerse pública su aparición o eso pensaban._

El revoloteo de las mariposas doradas, les hicieron tensarse, los nervios les erizaban la piel, quizás el sudor frío es lo único que recorría sus caras cuando allí estaba, caminando delante del brujo interminable, las manos atadas con aquel lazo rojo del destino , que era sujetado por él, que se encontraba detrás de ella, apegado ante cualquier mirada.

- Mira Beato toda la gente que quería verte - sonrió.

Su mirada triste se alzó mirando a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban con miradas rabiosas, como la bruja de la certeza y Eva- Beatrice. Otras eran cariñosas como las de su maestra y su sirviente, era un ambiente muy peculiar, iluminado de dorado.

- ¡ Vamos chicas! - gritó Lucifer arrodillandose

- ¡ Hai, one-sama! - respondieron arrodillandose a la vez - ¡ Bienvenida Beatrice-sama!

Era un ambiente peculiar, de una situación no esperada, en los labios de la rubia aparecía una suave sonrisa que sólo él podía percibir.

- No pierdas todo el tablero que has conseguido hasta ahora - susurró a su oído.

Era extraña aquella situación, era similar como aquella vez que Beatrice quiso que fuera su esclavo, exhibiéndole ante los demás sólo por pura diversión. Aquello había cambiado al igual que sus posiciones, ella era protegida por él, por una razones que por ahora desconoceis en el acto que intento hilar con el destino de la bruja dorada, y de todas las personas que están a su alrededor. Con eso concluyo este acto.

Featherine Augustus Aurora

espero que os haya gustado ^^

este one-shot lo hice para un concurso de fan fics de Umineko, me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que a vosotros os haya gustado leerlo ^^

Ja ne!

Rukia Kurosaki-chan


End file.
